Dark Squire
by maden-dragonheart
Summary: Batman's son Nightwing has joined the J.L. But someone has injected him with a manmade virus capiple of distroying his whole heart. ANd they want information on the League. Can the League win? Can Nightwing really die?
1. Nightwing

Ok, let me just say that I have ever only seen like one episode of J.L. but I know the whole plot from the Internet and stuff. And I'm a major comic geek so I know a lot about Batman and Nightwing and yeah…I saw on a different fan fic that they called the main people the big seven? So I'll use that too…sorry if I'm wrong…I'm more comic than cartoon, but thought I would try it. Hope you like it. NOTE: MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO GET GOOD…LIKE WAIT FOR SECOND CHAPTER

* * *

"Man. I ach. My head hurts. I'm tired. I'm hungry and I smell." Said the Flash as he and his six other partners (Well some what of partners) walked back to the main room that they stay in to maybe talk or just rest from what had just happened.

"Got the last one right." Green Lantern said with a slight chuckle. Flash glared at the older man and walked ahead of him.

The Big seven were all coming back from a fierce battle on earth. It was a group that the League had never battled before and they showed no mercy. It was a group of ten who called themselves the 'dark moons'. Five of them were at least seven feet tall and three hundred pounds, the others were even bigger. One member bit Wonder Woman in the leg and broke skin. Batman and Superman were both picked up and thrown at each other, where the collided in mid air. Superman was fine but being as big as he was Batman was slightly hurt. The others were tackled and had to work hard just to get air. That was one of the reasons why Flash said he smelt bad… it was from a mixture of sweat and blood.

"What are you complaining about? You didn't get bit." Hiss Wonder Woman. Still fresh blood was slowly seeping through her ripped boot, slowly staining the material with a deep red coloring.

"Well take care of it when we sit down Diana." Said Superman softly. He wasn't that much hurt compared to his teammates, seeing as he was the man of steel.

Batman said nothing, just rubbed his upper left arm with a deep frown on his face like always. Shayera was trying to get the tangles out of her hair and was getting frustrated when it wouldn't untangle. J'onn said nothing and Green Lantern looked happy to be alive.

"Why can't we fight a group like, the 'evil fluffy bunnies' one day or something. Make it easy." Mumbled the Flash. "Or maybe the 'Butterflies of doom'? I could handle that."

"About the only thing you could handle." Teased Lantern. Flash glared and stuck out his tongue at the man. The other members were always picking on him because he was at least twenty to thirty years younger than them.

"Wouldn't you want to fight something like that though?" said Flash in defense still glaring at his older friend.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to squish little demon bugs and skin fluffy bunnies who want to take over the world." Joked Lantern. The other members couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Even Batman gave the smallest smile and a small grunt of amusement.

There was a long silence after that while the team walked back to the main room to rest. Fresh blood still dripped from Diana's leg slowly seeping down her boot and leaving small dots of blood on the metal floor of the watchtower. She ignored the wet feeling and glanced over at Batman who was still rubbing his left arm. She came to the conclusion that he must have pulled a muscle or gotten badly bruised because it didn't look broken.

She had a sudden urge to help him width his arm. Put ice on it, cure it, and rub it, anything to help. She wanted to help, make him all right and safe.

Batman looked up and glanced at her. His frown brought her back to reality. She shook her head of her thoughts and turned her head away from the Dark Knight.

Why did she have to fall in love with one of the most impossible men on earth? Why couldn't she like a nice guy who likes to talk, hold hands, laugh, be able to go out late, and have fun? No, she had to like Bruce Wanye. Also known as Batman. He was cold and had a grim attitude, he didn't like physical affection, he never laughed unless it was to scare his enemies, he didn't go out late because 'he had work to do' and his idea of fun was beating up villains.

Whenever Diana brought up the conversation of his and her relationship it was always the same excuses. "You are an Amazon princess." "I have too many issues." "You want a fun life, a free life with no worries like kids. I have kids. So that wouldn't work."

His kids. She had never met them nor did she know their names. She knew the Joker had murdered one but that was before she met Batman. The other was about Wally's age. That much she had been able to figure out. Nothing else.

The truth was she didn't care about kids. She would gladly go out with Bruce and help out with the kids. But what if his kids were just like him. Didn't like having fun and obsessed over crime fighting. Just what the world needed, another Batman.

It was funny how things worked out. She was in love with Batman. But the public wanted her and Superman to get together. Superman was in love with a human named Lois Lane. Not to mention rumor had it that Batman was in love with Catwoman. When Diana asked Bruce about the cat he denied it, but something in his voice changed… she wasn't sure what it meant.

Oh' well. Life goes on.

The team came closer and closer to the room. By this time Shayera and Lantern were talking about something and were walking rather close together. Superman was talking cheerfully to J'onn. Flash had his shoulders slummed and was walking in the head of the party. He looked like all he wanted to do was sit in his chair and relax. Batman and Wonder Woman walked side by side in silence.

Finally the door to their room came to view. Flash let out a long sigh of relief and walked faster so he could get into the room.

"I just want to sit and eat something. I'm starving." He said as the doors opened with a loud _swoosh._

"Guess it's a good thing I'm here then huh?" Came a voice from within the room.

Flash looked up with wide eyes.

"NIGHTWING!"

With a blink of an eye Flash had ran into the room and had the stranger in a tight embrace.

The other members followed Wally into the room with confused looks on their face. They all looked at the intruder. He was in a black suit, with blue running up his arms and came across his chest. His mask covered his eyes but left the rest of his face exposed, which left it clear to see that he was a handsome guy and was rather young. On his face was a large and happy smile, exposing pearly white teeth. His hair was jet-black and fell into his eyes slightly.

He and Wally were embracing like brothers and were laughing like long lost friends. It was obvious that Flash had forgotten about his hunger and about being tired.

"Nightwing. Good to see you." Said Superman with a smile on his face. He walked over to Flash and Nightwing were and clapped a large hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Hey Uncle Superman!" Said Nightwing cheerfully.

_Uncle Superman? _Lantern, Shayera, Diana, and J'onn looked at each other in confusion. None of them remember Clark having siblings to have a nephew. Maybe it was a young cousin that called him 'Uncle'.

Looking closer at the boy he didn't look like he would be related to Superman. Superman liked bright colors like red and blue. This stranger liked black a lot… he did have some blue but not the same his was dark.

Batman walked over to the three men and looked at the boy. "Nightwing. What brings you here?"

Nightwing stopped embracing Wally and looked at Batman. His smile turned into a small smirk.

"Hey Old-man. How's it going?" It was Batman's turn to clap a hand on the boy's shoulder. Nightwing put a hand on Batman's arm (the arm that's hand was on his shoulder.)

"Not so well." He answered letting go of the younger man.

"We just got back from a big fight." Said Superman grinning.

"So I heard." Laughed Nightwing. He rounded back to Flash. "Which like I was saying, it's a good thing I'm here."

He held up a white paper bag that appeared to be filled all the way. "I brought donut-holes."

Flash's face lit up and his smile looked as though it was going to stretch off his face. "Thank you!"

Before anyone could blink the bag was out of Nightwing's hands and Wally was sitting in his chair digging into the bag and throwing the small food in his mouth.

"You gotta share with the others Kid-Flash." Laughed Nightwing

"I don't know who you are kid." Said Lantern smiling as he walked over to Flash and stuck his hand in the bag so he could have a donut-hole too. "But I'm starting to like you."

Nightwing laughed. Superman started to smile and walked over to help himself to the donuts. Batman stayed by Nightwing's side.

"You bought us all donuts?" he said lifting an eyebrow behind his mask, a confused frown formed on his jaw.

"I didn't buy anything." Said Nightwing crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Lantern suddenly scared that he might be eating stolen food.

Nightwing laughed. "I'm a cop in my 'alter-ego'" He made air quote signs when he said 'alter-ego'. "I get free donuts! I had to come up here anyway, knew Wally would get mad if I didn't bring up food because he always has to have food."

Flash looked up from stuffing his face, glared at Nightwing, swallowed down his food and then stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Nightwing laughed. "Then if I only got him something, Batman would get mad. Then if I got them something then Superman would get offended. And then if I got them stuff, then I would get the rest of the guys mad. And I don't feel like getting beat up by the league tonight."

Diana, J'onn and Shayera were still staring at the boy with suspension. Finally Shayera walked forward and planted herself in front of the young man to question him.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" she hissed. His eyes widened at how mad she sounded. "How did you and Flash become such good friends and how do you know Batman and Superman?"

Nightwing stared at her then busted out laughed. She was sure that he was laughing at her stern face.

"This is funny to you? We just got back from a battle with people who want to take over the world. Forgive me if I don't trust a complete stranger."

Nightwing's laughs died out slightly and he straitened up. "Yes ma'am. Okay, I know Kid-Flash over there because we've been best friend since we were thirteen. I know Superman because of my dad's connection with the people in spandex."

He looked over at Superman who smiled slightly and shook his head.

"And I know Batman considering he IS my dad."

There was a coughing noise from behind Nightwing and Batman, turning they saw Lantern chocking on his Donut hole and Flash looking nervously at him.

"Batman's your dad!" he was able to say through a fit of coughing.

"Umm… yeah." Said Nightwing scratching the back of his neck. "That good enough for you scary beautiful lady?"

"Ahh…. yeah…. I guess it is." Shayera softly.

"Okay then." Said Nightwing with his smile returning.

Diana stood still in shock. Batman's son. That was him? That wasn't what she had expected. She had thought that maybe he would be dressed like Robin, bright green pants or something. But in his costume he did look like a young Batman. Even with both their masks on, she could tell that they looked a like.

Shacking her head from other thoughts she forced herself to smile and walked towards the boy extending her hand.

"Nightwing was it?" Nightwing took her hand and shook it politely.

"Wonder Woman. And honor. You look like your sister." Observed Nightwing.

Diana's eyes widened. "Y- you know my sister?"

"Of course. Donna and I are real good friends." Laughed Nightwing at her reaction. "Met her when she was still Wonder-girl."

"I had no idea," she said softly. Nightwing let go of her hand.

"She never mentioned me. I'm hurt."

"Yeah she did." Came Flash's voice from behind them. It was slightly muffled from the donuts that were logged in his mouth. "Only not as Nightwing. Remember Diana, you once told Bruce that your sister knew Robin."

"Yeah but-." She was confused. Donna did know Robin… but Diana couldn't recall the name Nightwing. Then it hit her. "You used to be Robin didn't you."

Nightwing laughed again. She liked the kid; he was happy and full of sprit. "Yup. And Flash used to be Kid-Flash, that's why I call him that."

Diana laughed. "I'll remember that."

"It is a honor to met Batman's son." Said J'onn as he approached Nightwing. Nightwing and him shook hands and Nightwing gave a small nod.

"Thanks. Good to meet you too."

"Now that you all know each other are you going to answer my question or not?' said Batman turning to his son.

Nightwing crossed his muscular arms. "And that would be?"

"What are you doing up here?"

_Yeah. That's a real nice why to talk to your son._ Thought Diana as she sat down at her chair and asked Wally to hand her a donut-hole or two.

But Nightwing seemed used to it. He uncrossed his arms and started to walk towards to Wally. "My stupid boss to tell the truth."

He walked to Wally's side and looked down at him. "Scoot."

Wally scooted to the side of his chair to make room for his friend so they could share a chair. Nightwing sat down and put an elbow on Flash's shoulder, he looked pissed now.

"The same boss who made you and your partner sit three hours in a car just to test you for stack-outs?" asked Wally turning his head to look at his friend.

"Yup. That's the bitch." Sighed Nightwing. The other members sat down in the chairs and looked at Nightwing waiting for the story.

"Wait. She made you and your partner sit in a car for three hours just to prepare you?" said Lantern.

"Yup. People were starting to look at use crazy. To tell the truth I felt crazy…just sitting there." Nightwing shook his head as if trying to get rid of the memory. "Well now she's on this kick that we have to have our parents fill this thingy out just so she knows more about our past. Like there's not enough in our profile. She gave use these papers and demanded that they be filled out and brought back tomorrow."

"Why?" said Flash lifting his hand in the air.

"I have no idea. The chicks a freak! My partner Amy wants to murder her. And half the office is running around crazy because their parents live in different states, or they haven't talked in a while, or their dead or something. You think I would be going crazy too considering my old man is in space!"

There was a small silence after Nightwing finished his story and looked really angry.

"What does that have to do with being a cop?" said Superman confused.

"I have no idea." Sighed Nightwing. "So Bruce, you have to look over these papers or I get fired. Brings ya back to when I was still in school huh? And because I was adopted your papers are bigger than the rest. Lucky you."

Nightwing slid about three clipped together pieces of paper across the table towards his 'dad'.

Batman reached for it and looked through it.

"Sounds like your day was just as fun as ours." Said Flash.

"Yeah… you smell. You know that right?" said Nightwing sniffing the air around him.

"Gee. Thanks." Said Wally trying to ignore Lantern's burst of laughter. "Love you too buddy."

"I know you do." Laughed Nightwing. "You called me at five this morning just to ask if I knew where you put your boot. That's love right there."

Flash laughed. "Hey. You did know where it was didn't you?"

"Only because I was there when Roy hid it."

"I knew it was him!"

"Yeah. Next time call Donna at five in the morning. Not me."

"I don't think she'd like that." Laughed Diana.

Nightwing and Flash both laughed at the thought of a mad Donna Troy having to wake up in the morning just to help Wally look for his missing boot.

"What does any of this have to do with Police work?" said an annoyed Batman glaring at the papers in his hand.

"Nothing. I told you she's a bitch." Answered Nightwing his smile fading. "She's paranoid and wants background on all of us. I would have forged it for you but half the stuff I didn't remember. Please tell me you do!"

"Yeah. I do." Said Batman scratching his chin. "Ridicules."

"Tell me about it." Sighed Nightwing.

"_Dick. Hey Grayson, you there rookie?"_ Came a voice.

The members of the league jumped in surprise and looked suspiciously at Nightwing who was where the voice seemed to be coming from. Nightwing reached down and pulled a black communicator with a large antenna sticking up out of it.

"Yeah, I'm right here Amy." Sighed Nightwing talking into the communicator.

"_Where are you? I'm working my ass off down here. Local thugs decided to break into the bank. And my partner is gone and Nightwing must be with the gang fights on the other side of town 'cause he isn't here!"_

The members of the league smirked and looked closer at Nightwing. Flash silently laughed besides his friend.

"Would you believe me that I'm with the Justice League?" Nightwing asked into his communicator with a smirk. The member's eyes got wide and stared at Nightwing in horror.

"What are you-" Wonder Woman wasn't sure what to say. Nightwing kept smiling

"_No. I wouldn't believe you! Now get your skinny ass down here rookie and help me!"_ Nightwing laughed at the faces the league. Wally was laughing with his fist in his mouth besides him but Batman didn't look happy. He glared at his 'son'.

"Not funny Dick."

"_I bet you're at one of your friends house." _The voice sounded a little bit friendlier then it had.

Nightwing laughed. "You caught me, I'm at Wally's house. Be over there in a little bit."

And he clicked the off button.

"Okay, that was my partner I have to go." Said Nightwing shaking his head. He stood up from the chair that he and Wally were sharing and shook his head. "See what I have to go through every day."

"You better get down there or Amy will kick your ass…Rookie." Teased Flash trying to sound serious.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Nightwing starting to walk away. "And remember, call Donna, not me! Or better yet just call Roy. Something goes wrong call Roy!"

"No. Last time I did that I woke up Lian and she started to cry, daddy Roy yelled at me and felt bad for like ever!" said Wally shacking his head.

Nightwing laughed and shook his head. "Well if you call me again I'll send Barbra on you and you do not want to mess with her."

"No doubt there." Laughed Wally.

"It was good to meet you… Dick?" Diana stood up to say good-bye to Nightwing.

"Yup. You too princess." Said Nightwing shaking her hand. Nightwing had a strong grip, yet it was soft and kind. Like Batman's… "See you around?"

"Of course."

"You can give me black-mail on Troia."

"I don't think so." Diana was laughing now. She liked the young man. He was almost just like Flash only something about him was different. His jokes weren't annoying like Wally's and his comments were fun.

Oh' who was she kidding? He was different because Bruce raised him. That was the result of living with Bruce Wayne for years. Why did he always tell her that she wouldn't like to go out with him because of his grim attitude, he said things like there was no happy ending there. Well this man, Bruce's kid, was walking proof that it wasn't true, right?

"Well it's good to meet you, I would stay and talk more but my partner is going to be pissed if I'm late." Said Nightwing. He let go of Diana's hand and rounded to the rest of members. "Good to meet you all. Take care. Enjoy the Donuts."

"Kid, you can come by anytime, as long as you bring food." Teased Shayera. "Sorry 'bout being rude earlier. I was kind of mad from the fight."

"Don't worry about it." Said Nightwing shaking a head understandingly. "Bruce, I owe you one."

"Don't forget it." Mumbled Bruce still studying the papers.

"Thanks. I'll come by the cave later. See ya." With a nod of his head Nightwing left the room. With in and instant all eyes were on Batman, who pretended not to notice.

Wally continued to eat the donut-holes and ignored the tension that was growing in the room. Superman gave slight chuckle and sat down in his chair waiting for the question to come up. Bruce would never hear the end of this.

"Well." Said Shayera looking at Bruce, crossing her arms.

"What." He snapped.

"I didn't even know you had kids! I feel like an idiot now, that's what." She answered waving her arms in the air.

"That's your fault." Hissed Bruce not looking up form the papers.

"You adopted a child! Did I hear that right?" said Lantern shacking his head; his overly bright green eyes were full of laugher.

"And?"

"I didn't know you had it in you, that's all." Lantern said shrugging. "Being the 'Dark Knight who strikes fear into all'. Just a surprise."

Bruce didn't answer. His fascination with the paper was growing with every moment.

But his partners weren't about to let it die. They wanted a story.

"If he's your son, why doesn't he call you Dad?" Diana asked sitting down in her chair and rubbing her still bleeding leg.

Bruce let out a sigh of frustration. He looked up and glared at her. "His parents were murdered when he was nine. I took him in as my ward. Adopted him after a year and when he found out that I was Batman he asked to be trained. He chose the name Robin. He lived as Robin until he was about nineteen he became Nightwing and moved to Bludhaven. That good enough for you?"

"Close enough." Hissed Diana. She relaxed a bit, leaning back in her chair looking at Bruce. "So you two must be close. Sharing the same pain."

Bruce said nothing but looked away and went back to reading the paper.

"_Something's not right here."_ He thought as he looked uneasily at the paper.

"You okay?" Superman looked over at his friend with a concerned look.

"No. There's something strange about this." Bruce answered softly. "The questions… aren't right. It's as if they want to find out about the parents more then the officers. Like it's a scam or something."

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

"Well, it's asking like what we do, why we do it. Why I adopted Dick, and other stuff." Said Bruce. "It even asks what my fear is…that's…not right…."

"You think maybe someone wanted information on you, not on Dick?" Wally looked unsure about what he had just said. "Maybe they know that he's Nightwing or something?"

"Dick did say that you had more papers then the others." Reminded Clark.

"You guys are just paranoid." Shayera shook her head in disbelief.

"No I think Wally has a point." Said Lantern "or maybe it's someone who wants information on Bruce Wayne, not even Batman."

"Does anyone know that Dick is Nightwing?" asked Diana.

"Just me, Alfred, Tim, Barbra, Cassandra, and now you guys." Said Bruce.

"And Roy, Garth, Donna, Huntress, Koriand'r, Gar, Vic," Wally started counting the different people on his fingers. "Raven, Betty, Lilth, Karen, Terra, Danny, Jesse, Grant-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Said Bruce glaring at Wally. "Quit a few I guess. But their all either in the League, Teen Titans, or outsiders, all good guys. No one who would want information on me."

"What about that one fat lady who knows who you are?" asked Wally clicking his fingers.

"Fat. Lady?"

"Yeah…. Waller?"

"Oh' her." Bruce looked back at the paper. ""Well who ever did this we know one thing."

"What's that?" asked Superman

"There's something going on in the city of Blud."

---------

"Why him?"

"Because you dumb ass, he's the son of Batman. And with out Nightwing Bludhaven will crumble and we can take hold of it. The justice League will be distracted and give us a chance to do what we need to."

"He's really the son of Batman?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

All right, I promise that this will get better! Just wait for the next chapter okay? He's some fact to clear thing sup for you.

FIRST: DO YOU GUYS WANT BARBRA TO BE BATGIRL IN THIS STORY OR DO YOU WANT HER TO BE ORACLE. (READ BELOW AND FIND OUT MORE) PLEASE TELL ME!

Wally, Dick, Roy, Donna, and Garth: Best friends. (Kid- Flash/ Robin/Speedy/WonderGirl/Aqualad) now they are (Flash/Nightwing/Arsenal/Troia/ Tempest)

**Dick Grayson/Robin/ Nightwing**: Born and raised in the circus. Dick and His parents were known as the 'Flying Graysons" His parents (John and Mary) were murdered in front of Dick when he was nine. (Their trapeze ropes broke and they feel to their deaths.) Bruce was in the audience and felt a connection to the boy. He took him in under his wing and trained him to be Robin. He adopted him. Yada yada, he grew up to be Nightwing

**BludHaven**: (Pronounced as Blood-haven) City that Nightwing lives in and protects.

**Donna Troy/ wonder girl/Troia**: Ok, she has a lot of lives. Seriously. She was cursed to live many lives and have many horrible endings. In one live she was a girl called Wonder girl, Wonder Woman's sister. She met Robin, Speedy, and Aqaulad, and started the Teen Titans with them. She had Speedy had a thing, broke up. She grew up to be the heroine known as Troia.

**Roy Harper/ Speedy/ Arsenal**: Ok, because you guys watch this show I'm sure you know who **Green Arrow is, well Roy is G.A.'s kid**! His father was a Forest Ranger, died in a fire trying to save people, Roy was two. One of the people that Mr. Harper saved was a Novajo Indian medicinal man named Brave Bow. Brave Bow took the boy back to the Novajo reserve and raised him, taught him to shoot a bow and arrow. When Brave Bow died Roy was taken in by Ollie Queen, Green Arrow! He became SPEEDY. Speedy was the 'bad ass' of the group. The playboy. He was always chasing girls. One girl (Cheshire) he met he fell in love with and got her pregnant, only Cheshire turned out to be an assassin and tried to kill Speedy. Roy lived and took his daughter Lain. Roy grew up to be the hero known As Arsenal.

**Lian Harper**: Roy's daughter. Green Arrow's Granddaughter

**Garth/ Aqualad/ Tempest: Aquaman's kid. **Garth was a kid from Atlantis found by Aquaman. A.M. took him in and Garth became Aqualad. He grew up to be the hero known as Tempest

**Barbra Gordon/Oracle/Batgirl: **Formerly Batgirl. She was batgirl the same time that Dick was Robin. But she was shoot by the Joker shattering part of her backbone and paralyzing her legs for life. She is now known as Oracle and helps the Bat clan out with mysteries and stuff like that. She is also dating Dick

**Koriand'r/ Starfire: **Dick's first love. Beautiful alien from Tamaran, dick and her fell in love, they almost got married but someone messes up the wedding and She went back to her home planet, came back to earth and now her and Dick are just really really really good friends.

**Cassandra Cain/ Batgirl: **Current Batgirl

**Tim Drake/ Robin 3:** Current Robin

Jason Todd/ Robin 2: Batman's other son. (Ok if you watched the Batman animated series then this might confuse you) Jason was a street kid adopted by Bruce Wayne. His real father stole money from Two- Face and ran away so T.F. wouldn't get him. Jason had to steal to survive. Batman first met him when he tried to steal the wheels off the Batmobile. Bat's took him in a trained him to be Robin. Jason was always street and tough, didn't play by the rules. And ended up paying for it big time. Jason went after the Joker by himself and the joker beat him in the head with a crow bar, then left him a building that he set bombs too… Batman was the one who found Jason's (Robin's) dead body at the seen of the crime…. Bruce turned more dark, and closed everyone out after that. The only one who ever seems to break through his wall is Dick and Alfred… sometimes Tim. 

**Lilth Clay**: Friend of Dicks

**Gar Logan/ Beast Boy: **Part of the Teen Titans.

**Vic Stone/ Cyborg: **Teen Titan

**Rachel Roth/ Raven:** Teen Titan… she was the one who broke up Dick's and Starfire's wedding. (She was possessed)

**Terra: **Teen Titan

**Betty/Flam Bird:** teen Titans (when she was young she had a HUDGE crush on Dick)

**Jesse Champers/ Jesse Quick: **Teen Titan, has the same power as Wally

**Huntress**: again because you watch this show you should know who she is. Well her and Dick had this thing once… yeah.

OK, How was that?


	2. Old Wounds

Dick sighed as he walked into the run down apartment building. Red wallpaper peeled off the sides and rust formed on the hand railing of the stairs. Dick was convinced that one day the stairs would give out and he come crashing down to the floor below him and break every bone in his body. His luck just worked that way.

The apartment wasn't much, but it was home. Few understood why Dick Grayson, only son and heir to multibillionaire Bruce Wayne, would want to live in such a place. Most low class preferred better. The public of Gotham all believed him to be living on some private island in an oversized mansion away from it all, not it some rat hole in the city of blud!

But it was a good cover up. When he moved to Bludhaven he knew he would have to remain low. If people put the connection of the new crime fighter and the new guy-who happened to be a cop- around the corner together, then that would blow not only his but his whole 'bat-families' covers. Which again would be his fault because he once let slip in costume that he was the son of Batman…not like it was that hard to figure out.

Dick ran his fingers through his ebony hair and continued walking up the stairs.

Half way to his room, he was stopped by his over existed land lady.

"Oh' there you are Dick!" her smile grew wider when she saw his face. "Where have you been I haven't seen you all day? Busy day at work? Oh' well that's to bad. I know! Come by later and I'll make you a hot dinner. How does that sound?"

"No thank you." Dick faked a smile and shook his head. "I already ate. But thank you."

"Not at all, not at all." She patted his shoulder. "You're a good boy Dicky." Then she turned and went back into her house.

Dick glared at the door. She was nice enough, extremely nice…too nice. She was always smiling as if there were o worries in the world. Always so bright and cheerful. Dick supposed most would be glade to have her as a landlord but being raised with the bat-attitude she rubbed him the wrong way.

Dick continued his way up the stairs to apartment 3a. He was tired, when Amy called him he had no idea he would have to go up against Blockbuster of all people. The guy was a brute; picked him up and through his across the room like he was a rag doll. If it wasn't for his wonderful weapons he would be dead now. Even though Dick wasn't one for much blood unless it was necessary, but drastic times for drastic measures. He pulled out one of his batarangs and through them at blockbusters eyes, giving him time to knock the giant out without being crushed. It was dirty, but it worked.

Dick stopped at his door and run his hand into his pocket and pulled out his key and walked into his apartment and made sure that the door was tightly closed before the turned on the light.

Compared to the rest of the apartment the room seemed like a palace. It was clean and neat, huge computers and high tech equipment to one side, a work table with broken weapons and other things like that. One his kitchen table he had a telephone, an answering machine and a small circular communicator with a white T on it.

Dick walked to his small kitchen and through his keys and his belt (included with gun and badge) on the table and looked at his answering machine. The light was blinking red so he pressed the button.

"Four new messages."

"Hey short pants." Dick smiled at hearing Barbra Gordon's voice. "Just wanted to see how things are going. You didn't look all that happy when I last checked in and I didn't want to call if you were in the middle of something on you communicator. Anyway call me back got it Former Boy wonder?"

Dick laughed softly at his pet names. Barbra had many. "Former Boy wonder", "Short pants", "Wonder Boy", "Little bat" "Blue boy scout" anything that came to her mind.

"Hey Robbie, its Roy." Dick leaned against his counter to listen to Roy Harpers comments. "I need you to do me a huge favor, okay? Remember Cheshire? Word is she's back and my daddy radar is telling me she wants to see Lian, which you and me both know won't end well. I need you to pull your awesome bat inheritance and find out what you can on where she might be. I would ask your dad, but he doesn't like be and you're my bestest buddy right? Call me. Later."

Dick sighed. Cheshire. How much misery can she cause? Fist she makes Roy fall in love with her, then tried to kill him, and then runs off to Tokyo and has his baby with out his knowing. The whole situation was confusing, but when it was over Roy had won custody of their daughter and Dick's goddaughter, Lian and Chishire was not allowed to see her at all.

"RICHARD GRAYSON! Pick up your phone!" Dick through his head back and laughed at the sound of Amy's frustrated voice. "My god rookie, where have you gone? I need you down her pronto, you hear me! Ah, I **will** find you!"

"Hey Dick." Dick turned his head in confusion at the sound of Wally West's voice. "Ok, you just left the watch tower now and I thought you should know… everyone thinks that you have been scammed. Someone's ether after you or Bruce, we're not sure which. But whoever it is defiantly knows that your Nightwing and that Bruce is bats." Dick sighed thankfully that no one else was in the room to hear that. Sometimes Wally just didn't think. "Yeah…so we may be down later to check things out. I know you don't like visitors on you turf so I though that I would tell you…yeah…Oh' and I think Lantern wants more donuts."

"End of final message."

Dick smiled to himself. "I love it when I'm right."

He walked from the kitchen after grabbing a beer from the fridge and walked towards his computers. But stopped only half way there.

Looking at his shelf he examined the pictures that occupied it. Unlike Bruce, Dick liked pictures, a way to remember the past, the better days. They made him forget about the present and made him smile inside. And right now he felt as though he could use a smile, especially now that his suspicion that someone was after him were just confirmed.

The first picture had a young couple standing on either side of a small boy on a swing. They were smiling and waving at the camera. It was a picture of Dick when he was younger with his real; parents; John and Marry Grayson. The next had five young adults, maybe in their early twenties standing side-by-side and smiling. In order it was a pretty girl with black hair leaning on a red headed man, who was next to Dick, then next to dick was a different red head and then a man with black hair and a tattoo like thing on his eye. Donna Troy, Roy Harper, Dick, Wally West, and Garth. The next picture was Bruce and Dick about a year ago standing, Dick was waving at the camera and Bruce had a strange smirk looking at his son. The next picture was son of a pretty young red headed woman with the letting "Love you FBW, Love Babs" written on it.

The last picture was Dick's favorite, but he found it hard to look at most of the time. It was he, Bruce and a young teenaged boy with ebony hair, all standing together. The boy had spiky hair, bright blue eyes, like the other two in the picture, he was wearing all black and with his arms crossed across his chest and a smirk that clearly said 'I'm cool and know it."

"Hmm." Dick laughed softly and ran his finger over the image of the boy. "You always were the tough guy weren't you Jason?"

He felt as if his little brother was laughing at him for being such a softy. He could almost hear their conversation that day.

"_I told cha'!" said Jason proudly pointing to his chest. "No one messes with Jason Todd!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dick ruffled the boy's hair. "No one except me."_

"_Nuh-ah!" Jason pushed Dick's hand off and put up his hands like he was ready to fight. "I could take you, Dicky!"_

"_Is that a challenge, Short-stuff?" Dick attacked Jason with two fingers and tickled the boy in the shoulders. _

"_Ah- aha, Hey- he- No fair!"_

_Dick stopped and laughed. "I told you."_

_He turned around just to have Jason jump on his back and attempt to tackle him. _

"_Hey! Munchkin, off!" laughed Dick trying to catch the boy as he squirmed on his back and kicked at his hands. _

"_What are you two doing?" Dick jumped with Jason on his back and turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway looking sharply at the two. _

"_Brother bonding!" he heard Jason laugh from behind him._

_Bruce didn't say anything, but glared softly at Dick._

"_You two ain't ganna fight are you?" Dick could fill Jason's head against his as he looked over his shoulder at Bruce._

_Moment of silence. _

"_Not today." Answered Dick before Bruce could question if he wanted to or not. Even though Dick would love to start something with the old man he knew how much it bugged Jason. _

"_So." Said Bruce. He was trying to get rid of the tension between him and Dick. "What brought on this…'brother bonding…?"_

"_Well," started Jason. He jumped off of Dick's back and ran between him and Bruce, "I was just saying how I beat up them baddies-"_

"_He was bragging."_

"_I beat them bad. And anyway Dick thought he could stand a chance against-"_

"_This little munchkin."_

"_Me. And I was showin' him that I'm way better than him when you walked in."_

_Dick smirked at the large smile on Jason's face. It was priceless. He looked so happy standing there telling Bruce about how bad he took down the crooks that day. Dick laughed inside at the site of Bruce debating whether to nod in approval or correct the boys poor English. _

"_Basically, I kicked ass!"_

"_Jason." Warned Bruce_

"_What, ain't like it a bad word or nothin'."_

_Bruce didn't answer._

Dick sighed. Tim always talked like that, very street and tougher than he really was. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. Must of come when he lived on the streets and had to steal just to live. That was how Bruce met the kid. He was trying to steal the wheels off the batmobile!

Dick remembered when he first met the kid. He hated him with a raw passion. He and Bruce were on shaky terms anyway and seeing that Bruce had betrayed him and trained a new Robin cut him deep. Not to mention Bruce adopted the kid right off the back, Dick had been replaced. Jason usually found himself ether being compared to Dick or right in the middle of Dick and Bruce's stupid fights.

But there were times when Bruce and Dick forgot their problems and the three would have a real conversation with out ripping each other's heads off. As a result Dick came to love the boy like the brother he never had.

His death was just one of the many scars he still has on his heart…

_Dick and Bruce weren't on speaking terms. They hadn't been for at least three months. That was probably the first surprise._

"_Nightwing."_

_Dick jumped at the sound of another's voice within his apartment. Then felt himself tense when he recognized whom it belonged to._

"_What."_

"_We need to talk." Bruce steeped from the shadows. He was in his Batman uniform with the crowel pulled down, his head hanging low. Good. Maybe he had come to apologize._

"_Well." Dick crossed his arms and waited. "I haven't got all night."_

"_You do now." Bruce walked closer and looked Dick in the eye. "Nothing is more important then this."_

_Dick felt his heart melt as his eyes met Bruce identical blue. "Bruce… are you crying?"_

_Bruce looked away and stared at the wall for a moment. "Truthfully… yes…I am."_

_Dick stared at him. "What happened?"_

"_Maybe you should sit."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Its pretty bad."_

"_Bruce!'_

_He heard what sounded like Bruce sniffling back tears. He turned back to Dick. Dick gasped as he saw silver clear tears streaming from Bruce's eyes. Only about once or twice had he ever seen Bruce cry before… shut himself out from the world, yes, but cry? _

_Bruce stood there silent, inhaling deeply staring at the ground. After what seemed like twenty minuets he looked up at Dick and said slowly. "Jason's dead."_

_Dick stared at Bruce and walked backwards, eyes wide. His heart and lungs seemed to be deceiving him, he found it hard to breath and he was sure he could no longer feel his heart beat._

"_What?"_

"_Please don't make me say it again."_

"_But…How… why?" Dick leaned against the walls and felt his vision clouding with tears. _

"_Joker. Beat him…with a crow bar… in the head." Bruce words felt like knifes against his stomach. "The left him in a building whirred to his exploded… I found his body…"- Bruce let out a gasp and more tears streamed from his eyes- "beneath the debris."_

_Dick inhaled and exhaled with extreme difficulty. His little brother, dead, gone forever! _

_He now cursed himself for allowing his fights with Bruce strain his and Jason's relationship. And now… there was going back, no more bonding, and no more joking, no more bugging the hell out of Bruce…_

…_No more Jason…_

_Dick couldn't help it. He cried. He sank to the floor, face buried in his hand and cried. He felt his body shake and felt the warm tears pour into his hand and roll down his arm. _

…_Jason…_

_And that was when Bruce did something that he had not done since Dick was nine years old. He got on the floor besides Dick and pulled him into a hug and allowed the younger man to cry on his shoulder._

_Dick felt a hand gently touch the back of his head and another rub his back softly. But they felt so far away from him. He felt warm tears from Bruce fall onto his head, Bruce was saying something but Dick couldn't hear him. He buried his face in Bruce's black covered shoulder whispering; "Jason." _

A single tear rolled down Dick's check as he gazed at Jason in the picture. He was only a child, and his life had been snatched away from him… never would h grow up or have a family… and he had such promising poetical.

Dick knew that Bruce blamed himself for Jason's death, but Dick didn't. As much as he hated to admit it, parts were Jason's. He had been so bull headed to go after the Joker by himself to prove something, he let his street side get the better of him… and he lost.

No. It wasn't Jason's fault... it was the Jokers. Joker had been the one who killed him. The one who killed part of Dick and most of Bruce. Killed a part of the whole bat-family, Alfred, Barbra, Leslie… everyone close to them, The Titans, Superman, and everyone else who had known Jason. Joker. The one person Dick would like- love to kill, and for someone who doesn't believe in murder, that's saying something.

"He was a good solider."

Dick jumped and spun around. His computer was on and the screen displayed a sad looking face of Barbra Gordon looking at Dick with concern.

Yeah." Said Dick softly wiping his eyes free of tears. He forced a smile. "How's it going Oracle?"

"Just wanted to check up on you handsome." She answered. "Is Jay the reason that you were upset earlier?"

"What. Oh' no. No…it wasn't him… Someone's either after me or Batman, don't know which yet, and I don't know whom. Got any leads?"

"hhmmm." Barbra looked as though she was typing something on her computer. "Nothing yet. Give me three hours and I'll know the business of everyone in your city."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

Barbra smiled up at him. Dick would have said more but the image of a teenaged asain girl wearing a mid-drift top and slightly baggy pants walked up behind Barbra and stared at Dick with piercing black eyes.

"Hello Batgirl." Dick greeted her

Cassandra nodded her head but said nothing.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I got this file and-"

"You have been crying." He heard Cassandra's voice suddenly

"Umm…yeah." Dick felt himself blush as he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Why?"

"I… just was thinking, alright." Cassandra wouldn't understand

"Of?"

"Jason if you must know."

"The dead Robin?"

"Cassandra!" Barbra snapped at the girl. Cassandra's face didn't change; just stared at Dick… she put Bruce to shame when it came to this sort of thing.

"Yes!" hissed Dick. He knew she didn't know any better, being raised to be an assassin and only learning to talk about a year ago, but it still hurt. "Moving on."

"You sick?" she asked

"What?"

"You pale. More white then usual."

"Cass is right, short pants." Barbra tilted her head looking at her boyfriend. "You look sick. Are you?'

Dick sighed feeling frustration building within him. "Not that I know of. Just a bad cough every now and then, nothing else-"

"I no hear cough."

"It comes and goes. It was bad this morning… listen I'll call you back Oracle. I have to go. Bye babe. Bye Batgirl."

He quickly turned off his computer. Turning around he saw Jason's picture laughing at him again.

"_Smooth, bro."_

"Shut up." Dick shook his head and walked to the window and saw the Wing signal.

His city needed him.

- - - - - - - - -

"Not a pleasent place is it?' Said Wonder Woman looking at the crime-ridden city known as Bludhaven.

"You forget, Nightwing's a bat." Laughed the Flash. "They like creepy places, right Bats?"

Batman glared at the younger man, who stopped smile and walked away.

"This is worst than Gotham to me." Said Lantern slightly shivering by the sting of the bitter cold of the city.

"It's not." Answered Bruce, looking at the city. " Parts are, but overall no. The pollution is though,"

"No wonder it's so hard to breath hear." Said W.W. "It's all the smog. How does Nightwing live like this?"

"He's used to it." Was all Bruce said.

Diana looked at Batman. He was leaning on one knee, resting both arms on his knee gazing down at the city. His bat-pose. She couldn't read his emotions. Was he worried for his son or not? He probably though that whom ever it was, was after him and that Dick was in no real danger. He was probable right.

The big seven had all come down to Bludhaven with Batman. They claimed that they could help with investigating in the case but they really just want to see Dick again.

All except for Clark and Wally thought it weird. Batman had a son… A grown son! It made Bruce seem old when they thought about. He raised a boy who is now somewhere in his twenties and living on his own… Bruce could be a grandfather if Dick got married!

Wally explained to them how Green Arrow, whom they had all met and knew was in the language, was a grandfather! And he was a year or so younger than Bruce!

I made them look at Wally differently as well. Their Wally, little Wally, could get married and start a family right then and there if he wanted. It seemed so strange… like the world spun to fast and they missed years of their lives.

"Batman." Said Superman looking in the distance. "Did Nightwing steal your whole, Bat-signal idea?"

"Yes."

"Is that his signal?"

The big seven all looked up at the sky and followed Superman's gaze. In the dark sky they say a light shape in the sky.

"Yes."

- - - - -

"What will happen?"

"Small things at first. Fever, cough, and heartburn. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then?"

Laughter, "Then, it will take full effect. Hard and fast. He won't know what hit him."

"Will he die?"

"…. Perhaps… depends how much of a fight he is when it comes to laying on his back in a coma."

"Perfect."

"Hate the kid that much?"

"Oh' I don't hate the boy at all… no not at all."

"Then the bat?"

"I know something's about the Bat that no one else does. I can break him in half if I wanted, and I do. And I need Nightwing to do so. And like I said. When the league focuses their attention on him, we can strike with out problems."

* * *

All right, that was a little more about Jason than I wanted it to be, but now you have some history on them and it will all make since later why I wrote so much on him.

Sorry to those who wanted Barbra to be Batgirl, it made more since this way.

Ok, Just to tell you, Roy, Donna and Garth will have an appearance later on. Meaning you will see some things through their eyes, mostly Dick and Bruce's. Some through Diana and Clark, even Wally…Hell some through Green Arrow or Black Canary. Everyone! Enjoy.

Yes, Tim will be in it as well.

Like I said, this is based off a little more on the comics, but also on the cartoon so it made more since to put in this category.

Also, I'm not sure if that was how Dick heard about Jason, I don't know too much about Jason to tell the truth. My favorite Robin is hands down Dick...or Stephine...YES THERE WAS A ROBIN THE **GIRL** WONDER!

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Feeling bad, Dicky?

Wonder Woman flew over the rooftops of Bludhaven watching as Batman ran and jumped across them with grace below her. The big 7 (or what ever their called) had agreed that they should either go towards the 'Wing Signal' or try to find out where the trouble was tacking place; they thought it was the best way to find Nightwing.

Wonder Woman watched Batman's every move and expression when she caught sight of his face and tried desperately to find any worry or pride or any feeling at all that his adopted son was now the main thought on the Justice League's mind. But his face was the same, no heavy breathing, or clenched jaw or tightened eyes, or anything! He just frowned like always and said little. When someone asked him about Dick his answers were short. Wally gave them more information then he did.

She watched as he jumped across a rooftop onto the next without stopping, he than continued running across the new one. Nothing seemed to slow him down.

For a moment she thought that maybe he was worried about Nightwing but then she remember that he was always like that. Down to business whether he was Bruce or Batman. She wondered if Bruce considered Dick as his son… Did Batman think that Nightwing was his, that Nightwing and Dick were two separate people like Bruce Wayne and The Batman?

She came back to reality and out of her thoughts of Bruce when she nearly flew into Superman's feet. Bruce was the only one on the ground that she could see; Clark, John, Shayera and herself were in the air and Wally was searching the city and knowing him he had already found Nightwing and was waiting for the rest of them to show up.

On lookers below stopped what they were doing, some got out of cars and others lifted children up and looked up and gazed in awe and pointed at the team. Many ran from their houses or started to shout to their families and friends.

"The Justice League!"

"We don't's wants them here!"

"Yeh, they'll ruin us up!"

"Look! Look! It's SUPERMAN!"

"And there's Wonder Woman!"

"What's a babe like that doing in a place like this any how?"

"Yea' and hey! Where's Nightwing?"

Wonder Woman looked around at the other members. Either they didn't notice or didn't seem to care for they didn't do anything.

"It's the Batman!"

"Hey, Hey! Ain't he Wingster's old man?

W.W looked down at Batman, who continued ignoring it. She decided now was a high time to bug him about his life and feelings. She turned her body downward and drifted until she her head and body was a lined with his and he just ignored her and continued to run.

"How do _they_ know that Nightwing's your son but your team just found out tonight?" she asked facing forward like him.

"Not now."

"Why?"

"Do you know where we are? It's not wise-" he paused as he jumped over a small metal chimney on the floor- "If someone was to hear-"

"They seemed to already know." She cut him off coldly.

"We'll talk la-"

"I don't understand you! I'm always trying my hardest to get to know you yet you never open up, yet those people know things about you that I don't? Why don't you-"

"We're not together." He said running slightly faster.

She was taken aback. His words cut her heart deeply but she remained silent for a moment thinking about what he had said. A small knot formed in her stomach and an icy feeling crawled into her hear. He did it again. Denied that he loved her.

He came to the edge of the roof and tried to jump across before realizing that it was too far for a normal human to jump. He fell. Before he had could reach into his belt to pull out his graphing hook to save himself Wonder Woman caught his arm and pulled im across to the next roof. She placed him down on the ledge and stood besides him crossing her arms and leaded to the side.

"We could chance that, I mean we might as well be a couple." She said glaring at him.

"Not now." He said again and before she could say anything else he ran across the roof and jumped to the next without looking back.

"Your welcome!" she yelled after him. Again he didn't turn back.

She sighed and pushed her ebony hair out of her face and slowly began to fly up in the air and stopped noticing that Superman had stopped flying and was looking at her with soft eyes.

"Dianna-" he started.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded and turned back to the running Batman. "Why?" it was the only question in her mind at the moment.

"Well, you looked upset and hurt so I asked to make sure that you we-

"No. Why him? Out of all the men in the world, all the men in the UNIVERS! Why him? Why Batman? Why?" She sighed and looked into Clark's soft blue eyes. They weren't as intense of a blue as Bruce's, but still blue non-the less.

"I wouldn't know the answer to that one." He said with a slight chuckle. "I sometimes wonder why I consider him my best friend. Don't tell him I said that."

Despite herself she laughed. "Deal. But really, you consider him your best friend and I'm in _love_ with him. Yet we both can't stand him. What is it about him?"

"Ask him. He's supposed to be the 'world's greatest detective' isn't he, because I can't figure this out."

She scowled. "Yeah…sure."

Clark said nothing more and sped up his flight in Batman's direction. Diana sighed heavily and seeing as she was being left behind she flew after Clark in the cold air. She felt like the cold was somehow gripping at her insides, because she felt numb and slightly paralyzed around her stomach.

The Bludhaven air was thick and intoxicating to her fragile lungs that were used to the crisp clean air of her Amazon planet. The fog grew heavier and the sky turned black, she wasn't sure if it was from night taking over or from the Smoke and pollution of the city. The wind grew chilly so she speed up to try to find Nightwing faster. The sooner she got out of there and got away from Batman the better

* * *

Nightwing jumped over the roof ledge and flipped his way across the open sky to the next roof then ran on. He had learned the technique when he was young and in training with Bruce. Bruce just used it to get around but Dick found it to be fun and gave him a free flying feeling. He never wished that he had super powers because he sometimes felt like he already had them; he could fight and take out ten men at the same time at the least, he was just below a genius level, and he could practically fly across his city. 

He moved quickly. He could feel cold air stinging against the tearstains on his cheek. He felt as if he was running away from Jason and the only way to get away faster and try to forget him faster was to sun faster, he had to have an open mind if he was fighting something.

He flipped in the air off one rooftop and did a handspring off of a cloths wire and bounced to the next roof. The wind blew threw his hair and his heart started to pump fast. There was something in the air that night that felt different to him. It wasn't a good change either, it felt as though the air was too thick to breath in and the world seemed to spin.

"_Just go faster, it will end soon."_ He thought as he ran and jumped off the roof top to the next, but instead of running across the rooftop he stumbled and feel to his knees coughing for air.

His hand shot strait to his chest and the other was planted firmly on the rooftop. He coughed and coughed and felt his lungs clench in his chest. As he tried to breath it felt as though there was foil in his lunch and crinkled with each breath.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried desperately to stop coughing to get air in but every time he forced the cough down to get in a gulp of air he coked on it and ended up coughing some more. His back arched and he coughed onto the ground.

Drops of spittle sprayed the ground as he coughed. His throat began to hurt from dryness and effort to cough and his lungs were begging for air. He felt a hot liquid rising in his throat and then vomited all on the side of the roof. His coughing stopped and he caught his breath thankful that he hadn't coked on the vomit.

He sat up and took deep breaths, eyes slightly watering. He looked at the small puddle of watery vomit on the side.

"Great." He said with a sigh.

Standing up and on extremely shaky legs he swayed slightly then looked up at the sky. The Night-Signal was glowing brightly in the dark night. He slowly began to walk it off then feeling surprisingly better he began to run and jumped off the roof to the next. Still feeling slightly shaky he went slower and did less flips then he had been doing earlier.

He searched the streets trying to see what the danger was but he couldn't find anything. Then a gust of wind blew against him and forced him to stop. The wind returned and before he knew what was going on he was in an embrace of The Flash.

"Hey Nightwing," he said smiling, "Ol' buddy, ol' pal."

"'Ay, 'Ally." He said. He was still catching his breath and now Flash was squeezing it out of him.

"Whoa." Said Wally letting him go. "Your breath reeks."

Nigthwing glared. "Not my fault. I was sick."

"Sick?" repeated Flash. "Why are you out then?"

"I wasn't-" started Dick, "I was sick after- the signal. Never mind it's complicated."

"I set off the signal." Said Wally quickly with a laugh.

"What? Why?"

"Oh' well," said Wally leaning against the rooftop door entrance, "You got my call right? Yeah so were here and their looking for you. When they weren't watching I ran, flipped the signal, came back and got instructions to find you. I don't know why we couldn't just go to you apartment-"

"Attract too much attention." Said Dick in a very 'Batmanish-know- the answer' way.

"Yeah, okay."

"So," said Nightwing crossing his arms, "did you guys find out anything?"

"Erm…no…not yet."

"Hmm."

"Yeah." There was a small silence then Flash straitened out. "Here, let me go find the gang. Be right back!"

And he was gone with a gust of wind. Nightwing, despite himself, laughed at the Flash. Wally had always been that way; 'Lets do this as fast as we can' attitude. Dick used to be that way, when he was younger, until he was about fourteen and he, Wally, Roy, Donna and Garth created the Teen Titans and of course elected him as leader. He tried to keep up with both the titans and his Bat team but it proved to be too much; he had to give up one and a bullet in the shoulder and a fight with Bruce made him choose the Titans over the bats.

He was happy for a while but soon realized he had to give up being Robin. He talked with his idol about it: his uncle Superman. Clark told him about how he was once a hero known as Nightwing back on his home planet and Dick liked the sound of that name. So he was Nightwing, leader of the titans, loyal friend, and loving fiancé to the beautiful Koriand'r a.k.a. Starfire. But he felt the bat genes begin to take over when things got bad; pushed people away, was down to business, stayed up late, laughed less and less, found it hard to smile. And then, when he thought it would all turn out okay, when he was just about to say 'I do' to his love, his heart was broken. The evil version of Raven decided to crash the wedding and attacked Kori and she was forced to return to her home planet… and when she returned she was already remarried…

And to add salt to the wound Bruce adopted Jason. A street kid, already practically grown up, he had barley known! Adopted him in a matter of months! Bruce had raised Dick since he was nine, and he never adopted him. And the kid was running around in HIS Robin suit. And Bruce wondered why he didn't like Jason at first.

But after meeting the kid, Dick grew to like him…grew to even love him like family. And then he has to die. That's just the way Dick's life was played. He was glade when Tim became the next Robin; he seems to have more common sense then Jason did.

There was a gust of wind and Flash was standingn in front of him with a worried expretion. Before Dick could even open his mouth Wally said, "Gang in trouble, your coming with me!"

Dick didn't even have time to blink before Wally had a hold on his upper arm and the ground was swept out from under him from Wally suddenly taking odd at full speed. Colors swirled around him and his face felt like it was being flattened by the force of the air hitting it.

"I don't need this now." He thought as Wally ran off with him.

* * *

"Arg!" Diana was slammed against the wall and held in place by a pair of giant beastly hands. 

"Squish you like bugs!" Roared Blockbuster.

At the corner of her eye she saw Superman fly over to them and hit Blockbuster in the side of his head. The creature roared with fury and turned to swat at superman like a fly, letting her go.

She fell to the ground holding her throat trying to get some air back. Before she could stand she felt a tap of something metal touch her check and right away she knew it was a gun. Turning her head she saw a tall Asian woman dressed in a green, rimed in yellow, body suit. The woman smiled evilly. Quickly, Diana hit the gun away and flew up to punch the woman, she blocked it and her leg shot out to kick but Diana flew higher.

The girl aimed her gun and shot at Diana in the air. Diana crossed her arms over her heart where the bullets were coming at and reflected them with her wristbands sending them back down to the ground purposely missing the other woman. Quickly Diana looked for her teammates.

Superman and Green Lantern were trying to fight Blockbuster who was at least nine feet tall and looked like he weighed two tons. Shyara was fighting a man dressed in red and had two arm swords. Batman was sparing with two blond girls and Flash was nowhere to be found.

The Asian woman fired her gun again and Diana flew down striking her across the face. The woman recoiled then hit Diana in the chest. The two tacked each other viciously fighting and pulling on hair. Diana's main concern was to get the gun away from her; once she did that the two spontaneously kicked and hit one nether.

There was gust of wind and the woman went flying and when the dust cleared Diana saw Flash standing in front of her with his arm outstretched. Diana turned and saw that Nightwing was standing on a rooftop twirling tow fighting sticks in his hands. With a graceful leap, and flip in the air he was on the ground besides Wally.

"Cheshire!" they both said at the same time.

The woman smirked and jumped to her feet and kicked at Wally who dodged it, disappeared then reappeared to her backside and hit her again. She growled and the two started battling.

Nightwing turned and instantly sprang to Batman's side swinging his fighting sticks at the girls hitting one in the face and the other in the gut. The women attacked him and he quickly responded and sent on flying and held kicked the other in the nose blood streaming down her face. Batman started fighting with the other.

Blockbuster roared and hit Superman away with his hand and broke from Lanter's green binding. Nightwing looked at them and gasped.

"There your, Bats!" he yelled jumping over one girl then landing on his hands only to spring in the air again and hit Blockbuster in the face with his feet.

Blockbuster's nose was broken with a crunch from Nightwing's heavy boots and he turned to the younger man pounding his fist on the ground trying to flatten Nightwing. Dick graceful flipped away from each one taunting the large animal. Diana had never seen anyone with his energy or his acrobatic abilities, no one human at least! She watched as Nightwing distracted the beast while Superman and Lantern attacked from behind. A yell for Shyera brought her back to her job and she went to help her fight the man in red.

The fight didn't last too much longer after that. Nightwing kicked Blockbuster in the neck and made him lose his balance, Superman knocked him out with a hard hit in the back of the head and Lantern caged him with green chains and a cage. Just when the whole gang was about to jump the three women and the man a car, quick as flash, pulled up and opened the doors. The two blonds instantly jumped in and then Cheshire turned and said sourly to Dick and Wally.

"Say Hi to Arsenal for me." And she disappeared into the car.

"Bye, Richie!" yelled the man and he too jumped in. and the car took off. Wally instantly shot after them.

"Richie?" said Superman turning to Dick. "He knows your name."

Nightwing sighed out of breath and nodded.

"How?"

"Long story."

A gust of wind and Flash had returned but without any of the villains.

"They just disappeared! I couldn't find them anywhere!"

The group sighed. All tired and worn out they tried to catch their breath.

"My question," said Batman walking towards Nightwing, "is why was Shrike, the Ravens and Blockbuster all working together?"

Nightwing glared up at him. "You think I have an answer?"

"It's your city, your villains."

"Tell ya' what. When you tell me why Joker's hair is green and I'll tell you why Shrike and them are all working together."

Batman frowned and Nightwing returned the face. Diana watched Batman in disbelief. They came all this way to make sure Nightwing was all right and to ask him questions and here he was annoying the boy.

"It's a good thing you showed up, Dick." Said Diana quickly before Bruce said anything more.

"Yeah." Said Lantern, "That guy was ganna eat us alive."

"If you would let him, you would." Said Nightwing with a wink. "Latterly."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap went fingers on the wooden desk in the dark room. The villain watched the screens before them. One was of Dick's blood system and showed his medical health in the panels. The other showed Gotham news with a report on how Bruce Wayne donated some huge amount of money to someone. 

"Not feeling well are we Dicky?" said the villain watching as Dick's heart rate changed from fast to slow and skipped beats. "The pain has only begun."'

"Were back." The villain turned in their chair to see Shrike and the three women known as the Ravens standing before him.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"Barley even touched him." Said Shrike.

"What?"

"He- you see what happened was."

"I order you to go beat Nightwing up a bet. One simple thing! And you 'barley touch him'?"

"The justice League was there." Said Cheshire.

"Oh'." The villain leaned back. "Were they, now?"

"Yes." Said one of the blonds.

Tap as their fingers tapped together. "Was batman there?"

"It's his son, yeah. Daddy was there." Said Cheshire sitting on the desk.

"His son…yes…" The villain turned back to the screens.

"Nightwing and Batman will be working together now. Which means the J.L is in on it. We won't attack yet. Wait for our first strike to take affect. When Nightwing feels the pinch, then we strike again."

"How do you know how the bats work?" asked Shrike crossing his bulky arms.

The villain was silent for a moment. Then said softly. "I was on the team once."

"What?"

"You?"

"No way."

"I thought you were a baddie."

The villain laughed. "I am a 'baddie'… and I always have been. They just didn't know it. And yes, I was one of the bats… soldiers once."

The villain reached into their pocket and pulled out a black watch with a blue strip running down the band. It ticked loudly and out of time.

"The clock has started. Count down time, Dicky."

* * *

WHOA! There are a lot of clues in this chapter! I hope I didn't make it too easy to figure out… Anyway, lets see if you can guess the villain or what will happen. And don't worry; I still don't think you'll figure it out.  
**Shrike (2)-** His name is Boone. When Dick and Bruce had a fall out when Dick was young Dick ran away and found this 'vengeance academy' where a man named Shrike trained teenaged boys to fight and kill. Boone was one of the boys there. When Batman came to get Dick back, Shrike orders the boys to kill them, but all of them ran except for Boone. Shrike feel and died on his own blade. Boone traveled the world and was trained and returned to get revenge as Shrike 2.

**Cheshire-** Already explained her a little. An Assassin that Roy Harper (Arsenal) fell in love with and had a child with.


	4. RedHood

"Are we ever going to be able to go home?" mumbled Flash tiredly, before he yawned and leaned on his hand, gazing at his six teammates and his best friend with glazy eyes.

"Stop whinnying Wally." Said Nightwing who was standing behind Superman and Batman.

Wally stuck his tongue out. "Hey, I'm not a night-bat like you, Wingster."

It was Dick's turn to stick his tongue out. Wally felt to tired and grumpy to respond to it. He leaned forward, crossing his arms and laid his head down on the table watching the rest of the team. If he had to, he could probably still run and fight more, but he rather not. He knew that Linda was not going to be happy with him coming home late again but he didn't have much of a choice; he wasn't going to leave if Nightwing's life might be on the line. Linda would have to deal with that.

After the fight, Wally had felt pretty angry with himself that he hadn't of caught the car in time. But when he set off to chase it, it just disappeared, at first he thought that maybe he had past it, but as he backtracked he couldn't find any trace of it. It was a major ego-dropper to lose it.

"Are you too tired to at least listen?" asked Diana to him.

Wally turned his head to look at her, glaring behind his mask.

"I have been listening." He shot coolly. "I think that who ever this 'unknown-villain- in-blud-' is after Dick, not Bruce."

"Maybe…" said Lantern scratching his chin. "But Dick's not in the league."'

"So what?" answered Wally. "Who ever this person was gave the papers to _Dick_. They wanted information on _Dick._ They probably didn't think that he would take it to us. My bet would be this person isn't even after Nightwing, just _Dick_. It's that simple."

"But he was supposed to have his parent's fill it out." Pointed out Shayara. "So they wanted Bruce to fill it out."

"And it still doesn't solve what those villains were doing all together, Wally." Said Diana.

"You guys just like complicating things." Wally moaned, feeling slightly crestfallen.

"I'm with Wally." Said Lantern. "This person might have wanted Dick's parent to fill it out thinking that he would be more truthful than Dick about it. Or that they would get more information."

Wally smiled. "Thank you!"

"What about the people we fought?" said Diana.

"A coincidence."

"They didn't seem to surprised to see us."

"That's right, it was if the expected an attack."

"Their assassins. Their job is to attack."

"You know what I mean, Bruce!"

"They probably just wanted to stir up something."

"My gut is telling my that it has something to do with the papers."

"Their not even related, Diana! Police work, criminal minds! Come on!"

"Hey, I have an _idea_!" Wally said loudly in a rude voice. His head was pounding and he felt all his cheerfulness drain out of him. "Let's ask Dick, seeing as this is all about him, shall we? You know, instead of trying to run his life for him."

The room got quiet as they seemed to be absorbing his words. Then in a second, every eye was on Nightwing who had been silent this whole time. He was wearing a very Batman-ish look; a tight frown and focused eyes looking to the floor. Knowing Dick, Wally knew he was thinking.

"Wha'chu got, Bat-Boy?" He teased.

Dick was silent for a moment then looked up at the team. "I think that it is too early in the game to know our villain's action or if there really is one, which I think there is. Who ever they are, they have some connections with the police in my station, which doesn't surprise me; the whole force is a team of bad-cop-good- cop. There's plenty of moles in there. As far as Shrike and the Ravens go… They might have made some kind of pack just to get even with me or something. I got a call from Arsenal about Cheshire, so he may already know more than we do. I'll contact him tonight. She may just want time with her daughter and recruited Shrike with a promise of my head, because that is a prize he has been after since we were like… twelve. Blockbuster, my bet, was just there to fight something. He's not picky on what or whom he fights, but I don't think he would team up unless there's something really good in it for him. Back to the papers, I'm starting to think that this mystery villain is not after me just in general but perhaps the whole police force, because we each got a packet, not just me. If it was just me, that's a lot of extra time to put out… Of course if they had just given me one it would have been too suspicious. I don't know. Like I said; it's still too early to tell."

And there it was! The famous Bat-Family summary! Wally was beginning to think that if you gave them the topic of What is the meaning of life" and give them a computer and a few minuets they could give you at least three logical answers; all of which would make since to only them and their members but nothing to you personally.

It took Wally a moment to go over what Dick had just said. And of course…it all made since. The rest of the team remained silent and gapped at him, all except Batman.

"Why would you think that Harper would know anything about Cheshire this time if it's your city that she is in?" It didn't sound so much as an insult then a test. It was as if Bruce was acting like some stupid teacher wanted to know the steps that the student did to get the answer to ensure that they didn't cheat.

"Because, he would want to protect his daughter and would ensure that he knew where Cheshire was at all times."

"That or just wants more of her ass."

"That's in the past. He's a good father, Bruce."

Bruce didn't answer.

Wally didn't back Dick up either. Roy was a… nice person. Wally couldn't say much bad about him because they had been friends so long, but Roy wasn't flawless. Playboy, party animal, drinks, sex… drugs. What ever it was it seemed Roy did it, and not for good reasons. Roy did try, but Wally won't go as far as saying he was a good father, but at least he was being a father instead of leaving Lian. Dick was always defending Roy… that was if they weren't fighting. And then again Roy was also always there for Dick.

"Who do you think hired all the assassins?" asked Superman.

"I don't know." Nightwing scratched his chin. "It might have just been Blockbuster, now that I'm thinking about it… He might have thought up some plot to take over Bludhaven like he has been trying to do for a while now. Which might tie in with the papers." He spun around quickly facing the members. "He plans to take over Bludhaven first then using it, take Gotham. If he found out my name, which he might of for Cheshire or even Shrike, then he would want to take me out first, and want more information on me, hence the part in the packet wanting information about me. But, once he's got Bludhaven, comes the part of getting Gotham, he'd want Batman out of the picture. Knowing that we work together and from _some _people,"- he glared at Flash who blushed-" who let slip that Batman is Nightwing's dad, it's easy to figure out that Bruce Wayne is the same for me, hence the part of the packet about "the parents". But it's just a guess."

"It's a bet organized for just a guess, isn't it?" asked Wonder woman lifting an eyebrow.

Wally clapped teasingly. "Bravo, Dicky."

Dick ignored him along with all the other members of the team. Wally fell silent, leaned back in his chair and waited for what was going to be said next.

"We can play it by ear." Said Bruce, "give false answers on the packet, and just play it like we know nothing and see what happens. "

Dick nodded, "'Bout all we can do."

The other members nodded in agreement. Dick held up his arm and lifted the blue strip of his glove up revealing a miniature computer. All members with the exception of Wally and Batman looked surprised to see such a thing. Dick pressed a button and his eyes moved from left to right as if he were reading something. He then closed the strip and nodded to the team.

"Unfortunately I gotta fly. Business calls. See you all around, Bruce I'll meet 'ya later tonight. Tell Linda I –"

Dick stopped in mid sentence. He leaned to the side, supporting himself on the wall, and was clutching his chest. He began to cough madly in his free hand. It wasn't that of an allergy cough, but a hard cold-like cough. Wally could hear the air rattling in Dick's lungs roughly.

"All right there?" asked Wally.

Dick looked up, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but the only thing that escaped from his mouth was more intense fits of coughs. He suddenly fell to the wall, as if he couldn't support himself any longer.

"Dick?" Asked Superman concernedly, taking a step towards him.

Dick lifted a hand and was about to give the 'okay sign' but a second fit of coughs attacked him and he had to cover his mouth again. The room grew intensely quiet, except for the sound of Dick struggling for air.

Fear for his best friend ran through Wally's veins. He quickly stood and raced to Dick's side, thumping him on the back. It seemed to help, the coughing slowly decreased until it stopped completely, leaving Dick clutching his chest, catching his breath.

"You okay?" Asked Wally, tightly holding Dick's shoulder.

The area of Dick's cheek just below his mask suddenly reddened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He tried to clear his throat dryly, then clearly embarced, made to leave the room, but not before saying, "Oh, right. Tell Linda I say "hi", Wally."

And he was gone.

"Should we be following him home?" Diana asked, looking at the other members of the team.

"He's just a little sick." Said Bruce, shrugging.

"He sounded more then a little." Said Clark.

"Ah," said Wally, sitting back in his chair, "it's Dick. His somehow impervious to illness, he'll be fine.

* * *

Barbra Gordon was busy typing on he computer, but not busy enough no to hear her window open and the familiar _thumb_ of someone coming in and steeping onto the floor.

"Took you long enough." She said without even turning to see the person.

"Hey, I was out of planet, Babs, what did you expect?" answered her boyfriend, Dick Grayson's voice in a laugh.

Barbra exited out of her program, smiling to herself, and carefully turned her wheelchair so that she was facing the smiling Nightwing. In one swift movement he was kneeling down before her, resting his arms and head on her lap, gazing up at her.

"So what did you need, beautiful?" he asked.

She laughed and shrugged. "Just want to tell you that I did the research you wanted."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup," she said nodding, "but I'm not to sure if you're going to like them."

"Don't worry," he said shrugging, "People have tried to kill me before, I know, you may find it hard to believe that someone would want to kill sweet-lil'-me, but they have. So give it to me quick and lay it on me."

Barbra laughed and kissed the top of Dick's forehead. "Actually, yes, I can believe that people would want to kill you-"

"Ouch."

"But that's not the point. About the research, not sure how to tell you this, Handsome, but I couldn't find anything out of the unordinary."

Dick frown making him look extraordinarily like Batman. "Really?"

Barbra nodded. Dick straightened out, but kept his arms on Barbra's lap. He shook his head, removing his mask, revealing two bright blue eyes.

"Maybe nothing is wrong…" he said to himself, then rejected his own thought. "No, that doesn't make since ether."

"Hey," said Barbra said, running her finger through Dick's ebony hair, making him look her in the eyes, "you'll figure it out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She confirmed moving her head closer to him, "You're the Boy Wonder, remember?"  
Dick smiled at the comment. He moved his head higher, meeting her soft lips with his they kissed slowly, then speed their movements from Barbra running her fingers tightly through his hair and Dick gently stroking the side of her hip.

Dick's hands made his way behind Barbra's back and he began to lift her higher, starting to rise from the ground himself. Barbra let out a muffled giggle, tickling Dick's lips.

"Hey Barbra, I-Oh! Oh la la."

Dick, clearly frightened by the new voice, quickly pulled away from Barbra with a loud _smack_ing noise. Barbra turned to the side, in the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway was a woman around her own age with shimmering blond hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. The woman was wearing a black leotard and fishnet stocking, completing herself off with high heeled boots.

"Shut up, Dinah." Laughed Barbra, seeing how red Dick had turned in the corner of her eye.

The Black Canary laughed, walking into the room, making kissing faces at Barbra.

"Aww, don't worry, I thought it was cute." Dinah teased. "Score one for the youngster."

She ruffled Dick's ebony hair playfully. He blushed even farther and pulled away.

"I-Ah…have to go." He said. He quickly gave Barbra a short kiss and mumbled just so she could hear, "I love you."

He gave Dinah a small nod and in a blink of an eye, he had jumped out the window.

* * *

Echo ran down the dark alley, panting thickly. Her fishnet covered legs screamed in protest, but she knew she had to go one. Her life depended on it. Rats scurried away and hid in the safety of near by boxes and trashcans when she ran past them.

She turned her head to see if he was still following her. Not seeing where she was going, she tripped over a lone box and fell into a pile of broken bottles, cutting her arms and legs. Ignoring the new pain, she crawled on the dirty ground and hid in the shadow of a trashcan with the words "GOTHAM CITY" written on it.

"Do you really think that will help you?" said a deep Voice behind her. Not giving her time to turn, she felt a heavy boot kick her in the side of her head, sending her flying.

Before Echo could collect herself, the man that kicked her had grabbed her by her short hair and banged her face to the cement ground. A horrible crunching noise told her that he nose was broken. Fresh pain seared through her face as a flood of blood ran from her nostrils and down her chin. The man grabbed both of her arms, lifted them in the air, and pulled on them, forcing her elbows the wrong way and snapping them at the same time. Echo screamed against the pain. Her vision clouded with cold tears. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, filling her mouth with warm blood.

The man released her badly broken arms and again, grabbed her by the air and hoisted her in the air, flipped her around and slammed her back into the wall.

"Now, you have no choice but to listen, so try not to fight, you'll only hurt yourself more." The voice said, "So you know why I'm doing this to you, Echo? Do you? See, this is what happens to criminals. This is what happens to sweet little girls who go to work for the Riddler and kill innocent people. I'm so sick of watching people like you kill and get away with it just because Batman's heart it too big to kill you all. So, I'm helping now."

Thinking it was hardest thing she ever had to do, Echo opened her eyes partly, and blinked away the streaming water. The man holding her was small, no taller than five feet nine inches. He was dressed in jeans, a gray tee-shirt and a leather jacket and wore a long red cape that trailed on the ground behind him. His face was completely covered by a deep red helmet that reflected her crying image on it.

"Who are you?" she whispered, blood spraying from her mouth and staining the man's gray shirt.

"I'm the Red-Hood, bitch." He answered. He moved a jagged knife that he had been holding behind him to her throat. "And I'm cleaning up Gotham."

Red-Hood dug the knife's cricked edge into Echo's throat and raced it across the throat's entire length. A river of blood poured from the new, split wound. Echo's head cocked back and hung loosely to her back, revealing red and white, thin bones that escaped from the sliced flesh. Red-Hood released her, letting her body crumble to the ground. A lake of crimson blood pooled around his feet.

A laugh came from behind the red helmet. Red-Hood reached into his pocket and pulled out a black watch with a single blue strip running through its band. It ticked at a steady time for a few moments, then faltered around the three for a brief second, then continued on its way.

"It's play time Batman." He said to himself. "And I'm going to win the game this time. You'll lose all control when you see you precious, perfect son die before you."

Red Hood smiled to himself behind his red helmet. "I know you can't live through it again."

* * *

WEEEE! Its done. I'm so so so Sorry! I've been working on something else. I'm trying to write a book. (Don't worry it's written a lot better than this story) Yeah, …sorry, again.

Anyway, now you know what the villains 'name' is and his sex. Again, look for clues.

Alright, time for the notes. Lets start with some quotes.

"**What'cu got, Bat-Boy"** – Bat-Boy is one of the many nicknames that Dick's Titan friends have given him.

"**Score one for the youngster"- **Dick is really a lot younger than Barbra and Dinah. There are even a few comics stating that Barbra was once Dick's Baby Sitter!

"**Babs**"- nickname for Barbra. Usually she doesn't even go by Barbra, just Babs.

And now, People.

**Black Canary/Dinah Lance- **She's in the show. Really she is Barbra's best friend and she is part of Barbra's 'Birds of Prey' team, along with the Huntress. And the reason I made Dick so jumpy around her is, well you see, one day Dinah was looking for Barbra, heard the shower going, went to say hi to her buddy (cause girls just do that sometimes) pulled the curtain and instead of seeing Bads, saw full on naked Dick Grayson. (Ahaha, no really it happened) She was Green Arrows girlfriend, until she saw him kissing another girl at a party and she dumped him, but they still love each other. She took care of Roy Harper when Ollie kicked him out of the house for doing drugs.

**Echo-** One of the girls who work for the Riddler.

**Red-Hood**-….I'm not saying a thing about him. Well, lets say he likes making people laugh (Alright I know some of you are going, 'Gee, thanks you ruined it' I DID NOT! It's an ambiguous statement!)


End file.
